The present invention relates to a multifunctional electronic palmtop computer.
Portable electronic computers which allow the operator who uses them to perform a plurality of functions by means of a single structure whose dimensions are so small that it can be comfortably held in the palm of one hand, are commercially rather widespread.
These computers, accordingly known as “palmtops”, generally have a visual display, a keyboard, a CPU, working storage and mass storage and, in the more recent configurations, a printer.
Said printer, in particular, can be of the type that prints on paper rolls or on continuous and/or cut paper.
The most valuable feature of this type of computer is certainly that it provides an operator with a plurality of functions by using simply a single device.
One frequent use of a computer of this type is certainly related to sales from mobile points of sale, since all the data and the quantities related to the products ordered by the client can be entered directly, updating in each instance the stock of available products and allowing to issue the freight bill or invoice immediately.
Nowadays there is in fact an ever growing need to integrate these computers as fully as possible, providing them with the highest possible number of functions so as to be able to work by using a single device which is in any case complete with all the tools.